1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a carbon fiber rim, a bicycle including the same and a manufacture method thereof, and more particularly to a carbon fiber rim enhancing heat-dissipation, a bicycle including this type of carbon fiber rim and a manufacture method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a carbon fiber rim has hooks extending outward along the radial direction to couple the rim and a tire together. Generally, a brake pad is used to clamp the outside of the rim to create friction to decelerate the bicycle. However, the position of the rim where the brake pad contacts is near the hook. High temperature caused by frictional heat and tire pressure may lead to distortion of the hook so as to affect safety. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a solution to prevent distortion of the carbon fiber rim caused by frictional heat when braking.